Firsts
by MaryandMerlin
Summary: Lucy Weasley is about to have a night full of firsts. Fluff/angst one-shot


**Author's Note: Well I've spent the last 2 hours struggling to get this over 500 words and now suddenly it's like 1080! I hope you enjoy it, the sweet little snapshot.**

 **Prompts:**

 **Camp Potter** \- Tech Discovery  
Write about Lucy Weasley

 **FRIENDS challenge** \- TOW The East German Laundry Detergent  
Write about a first kiss.

 **Percy Jackson Challenge -** Sally Jackson  
Write about someone who is caring.

 **Disney Character Challenge** \- Gurgi  
Write about something cute and adorable.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything you recognise!

* * *

Firsts

Lucy crept through the darkened corridors of Hogwarts. Her heart was situated firmly in her throat and a mild sense of panic was clawing at her chest. She saw a monster in every shadow and a teacher around every corner but as she drew closer to her destination the chill of fear became a feeling of nervous apprehension.

Tonight wouldn't just be the first night she had ever snuck out past curfew, something her older cousins consistently mocked her for, no tonight would be a far more important first.

As she arrived in front of the plain wooden door, Lucy took a deep, slow breath and tried to steady her nerves. She fluttered her hands over her mass of mousey brown hair in a vain attempt to fix her appearance. Behind this door, was everything she had waited for for the 15 years of her life.

Her nerves fluttered wildly in her stomach as Lucy reached for the door handle, swung open the door and peered inside.

What she saw made her pause, her breath catching painfully in her throat. "Lysander?" It was barely more than a whisper of breath past her suddenly dry lips and did nothing to disturb the couple locked in their passionate embrace.

Lucy squinted into the dark closet, some small part of her hoping she had simply arrived at the wrong closet but his pale blonde hair and angular face was briefly illuminated in a shaft of moonlight. In a split second all of her hopes and dreams were crushed beneath the perfect lips of Sally Vallely.

Suddenly her breath rushed back in a gasp and as her heart squeezed painfully, Lucy slammed the door on her heartbreak and fled the scene. She ran blindly through the halls of the castle until she found a nook to huddle in. No longer caring about the noise, Lucy buried her head in her knees and began to sob.

She had expected tonight to be so magical. She had felt so special when Lysander, the most popular guy in her year, had singled her out for his attention. He had slipped her a note with a time and a place and Lucy had never been more excited. She had always felt dull, a prerequisite of being her father's daughter, but this had marked the start of something new. But obviously, it had all been a lie. They had probably set her up to be the butt of their amusing little jokes. Why would someone like Lysander ever pay real attention to someone like her?

"Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy lifted her head and squinted up through puffy, tear stained eyes. The first thing she registered was the shiny prefect's badge pinned to his chest. "Oh crap," she muttered, "broken hearted and busted."

"Hey, Lucy, it is you! Are you okay? What are you doing out so late?"

"Frank?" Frank Longbottom was the best friend of her cousin Fred. They were both a year older than her, sixth years, and Frank was the prefect for Ravenclaw. He was only a few inches taller than her, smaller than the rest of the boys she knew, and had the same mousy brown hair she did. It fell in his eyes in a charmingly mussed up fashion that had half the girls in her year sighing wistfully. "Yeah, I just- well. No. No I'm not okay. I'm hiding in the dark in the castle and now you're going to have to give me detention and I just got set up and-"

"Hey," Frank interrupted her sliding down the wall to sit beside her. "Breathe. First of all, I won't tell about your little late night excursion if you don't. Deal? And second of all, who do I have to set your cousins loose on?"

Lucy cracked a smile at that. She knew just how that would go down, her cousins would all end up with detention, even Rose, but Lysander might never walk again.

"You wanna talk about it?" Frank asked softly.

Lucy sighed. "I'm ordinary, Frank, and normally I'm okay with that but Lysander started paying attention to me and he asked me to meet him tonight and I thought that tonight would be the night that everything changed. That Lysander would give me my first kiss and that I would change for the better. You know? It was meant to make things better, but then when I got there he was wrapped up with Sally Vallely and I realised he never meant to be with me at all."

"Oh Lu, Lysander is a worm. You know that, he always has been and he always will be. You can, and should, do so much better than him."

"Everybody else has been kissed, Frank," Lucy whispered looking down as the tears filled her vision and her throat constricted, "I'm always the one left behind."

It was quiet for a few moments until Lucy felt a slight pressure on her chin. Lucy tilted her head up and looked at Frank. In that moment, in the moonlight, he looked younger and sweeter than she had ever seen him.

"Let me fix that?" he whispered, but it was more a tentative question than a statement and if Lucy looked closely she could see a pale blush on his cheeks. Hesitantly she nodded and, carefully, Frank lowered his head.

The first kiss was a gentle brush of his lips on hers. Hesitant, giving her plenty of opportunity to pull away, but when she didn't the pressure increased and Frank kissed her properly. It was long, soft and everything she had dreamed of when she had imagined this moment, and even though the guy was different she couldn't imagine anyone more perfect.

"Wow," she breathed as he pulled back and they looked at each other for a long, heated moment.

"Wow indeed," Frank murmured with a small smile. In one fluent movement he stood up and offered her his hand. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dorm. I am a prefect after all and I should be stopping rather than facilitating late night shenanigans."

Lucy laughed as she let him pull her up, "shenanigans?" Frank pulled a face at her.

"Just so you know," he said as they walked back towards the Gryffindor tower. "I'm not a prefect on Monday or Thursday nights."

"And just what are you suggesting Mr Longbottom?" Lucy asked playfully.

"It's a date?"

* * *

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Much Love, MaryandMerlin x**


End file.
